


Stillness

by danwriteskink



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Handcuffs, Multi, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Harold loves John's obedience





	Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFA 100 words of D/s threesomes:  
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/337628.html?thread=1950450396#cmt1950450396

John knelt in the middle of the hotel room, hands cuffed behind his back and head bowed. Before Zoe got there Harold had him strip, if only for the pleasure of watching goosebumps rise up on John's skin in the cool air. 

Zoe let Harold take her coat, then walked a circle around John, taking in his lowered head, his evident hardness and the police-issue handcuffs keeping his hands back. 

She lifted the chain with one toe, arching John's arms upward behind his back. "Surely he can get out of those?" 

Harold said, "The point, I believe, is that he will not." 

John, meanwhile, silently leaned forward in the painful position, head pressed into his thighs and his arms raised high. Harold ruffled his fingers through the short hair. He was so good at this, John, so pliant and willing. 

Zoe opened her purse and took out the black leather harness and a thick green dildo ridged with veins. She pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders and shivered out of her dress. "Let's get started then." 

Under Harold's fingers, he felt John shiver, watched his breathing accelerate, and he smiled. "Certainly, Ms Morgan," he said.


End file.
